Birth Of A Monster
by FaustianCrowButler
Summary: What happened to Malphas after he fell. I suck at summaries...I may or may not continue this.


**Meeting Mastiphal**

In dark depths beneath the Earth, a young boy laid limply on a slab of stone, tears silently streaming down his cheeks from his bright, violet-colored eyes. You see, this child, this archangel, had just been thrown from the very Heavens themselves down into this pit, simply because he wished to be free from the strict rules that were in place up there. But he was not the only one at fault for the crime of wanting to be free, nor was he the only one to be thrown down here.

He, however, was not able to find the other's that were with him when he fell, and he had looked for what felt like decades, only to collapse on the ground like this. Like the failure his Father, Naberius, had always said he was, and the baby his Mother, Lilith, had always treated him like. "Raum!" Malphas called out weakly as he got to his feet, hoping his brother would somehow hear him out there in this vast wasteland, "Raum! Where are you?! You promised me that you would never leave me on my own!"

One would think that a lost child would be calling for their parents, but this child was much more dependent on his twin than anyone else. He walked for miles, stopping only because he had come across what appeared to be a river of lava, which was the only light he had seen since he had been here. It was comforting to him, to be near some light again. So caught up in his own thoughts was the poor boy, that he did not even stop to wonder if there could be anyone else around him. Actually, he had not even noticed that his appearance had begun to change. His once violet eyes were now tainted with a dark crimson color; the color of blood.

Malphas was huddled up beside the lake of fire, hugging his legs to his chest tightly, mind off in a completely different place. 'I wonder where Raum is...We've never been apart like this,' He thought, picturing his twin with a smile so wide that it brightened up the whole world around him, snow white wings spread out behind him as he flew through the clear, blue sky.

He could almost hear his brother's usual teasing words ringing in his ears, when his mental image suddenly changed; Raum's wings became tainted with thick, black feathers, the smile on his face turning into a large, deranged grin as blood streamed from the corners of his eyes like tears— And that was all he had gotten to see before he was woken up by the sound of his own screams, along with the feeling of something brushing across his neck. "Now, now...There is no need to scream, little one," Whispered a shadowy figure as it pulled the boy away from the light, beginning to sing a haunting melody that dug deep into his psyche, making his eyelids feel heavy;

"Ｔｈｅ ｔｉｍｅ ｈａｓ ｃｏｍｅ ｔｏ ｐｌａｙ，

Ｈｅｒｅ ｉｎ ｍｙ ｇａｒｄｅｎ ｏｆ ｓｈａｄｏｗｓ，

Ｆｏｌｌｏｗ ｓｗｅｅｔ ｃｈｉｌｄ，

Ｉ'ｌｌ ｓｈｏｗ ｔｈｅｅ ｔｈｅ ｗａｙ，

Ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｐａｉｎ ａｎｄ ｔｈｅ ｓｏｒｒｏｗｓ，

Ｗｅｅｐ ｎｏｔ ｐｏｏｒ ｃｈｉｌｄ，

Ｆｏｒ ｌｉｆｅ ｉｓ ｔｈｉｓ ｗａｙ，

Ｍｕｒｄｅｒｉｎｇ ｂｅａｕｔｙ ａｎｄ ｐａｓｓｉｏｎｓ，

Ｈｕｓｈ ｎｏｗ ｄｅａｒ ｃｈｉｌｄ，

Ｉｔ ｍｕｓｔ ｂｅ ｔｈｒｉｓ ｗａｙ，

Ｔｏｏ ｗｅａｒｙ ｏｆ ｌｉｆｅ ａｎｄ ｄｅｃｅｐｔｉｏｎｓ，

Ｒｅｓｔ ｎｏｗ ｍｙ ｃｈｉｌｄ

ｆｏｒ ｓｏｏｎ ｗｅ'ｌｌ ａｗａｙ，

Ｉｎｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｃａｌｍ ａｎｄ ｔｈｅ ｑｕｉｅｔ." Those were the last words he heard before losing consciousness.

The 'shadow' that had done this to young Malphas was none other than, Mastiphal, the old virtue of Justice, and one of the many angel's that had never been fond of this particular child. After all, everyone usually disliked what they did not understand, and what could be harder to understand than the Archangel of Individuality himself? But, despite him having the boy in this state, he did not plan on killing him. He needed a physical form, seeing he had literally become nothing but a shadow after being thrown down here, so he had decided to possess the first being he came across, which happened to be this little brat, much to his displeasure.

Within the boys mind, he was getting a taste of his own personal Hell;

"This is all your fault. You chose this path, brother..." Those words echoed around him, as if they were trying to drive him mad. The area around him was just as black as pitch, if not darker. "I am not to blame for this! It's all your fault! I did this because of you, Raüm!" A sob escaped his throat and crimson tears streamed down his cheeks, "I did it for you...Everything I've ever done has always been done because of you...I would do anything for you, brother! EVEN IF IT MEANT DROWNING EVERYONE IN BLOOD, I WOULD DO IT FOR /YOU/!" He exclaimed in a broken sob into the darkness around him as blood spurted from his mouth. Both in his mind, and outside of his mind, his teeth became long, sharp and thin the moment his lips parted, causing him to wake up once again. However, it was far too late to stop what the fallen Seraphim had in store for him.

The moment his crimson- colored eyes opened was the moment Mastiphal struck, his shadowy form rushing at the young Archangel and disappearing within him, making its new home within the child's mind. Yes, he wanted to possess the other, and he had, but he was to be what one would call a...Split personality. Though, he doubted they would differ from each other that much in the long run, especially after he was finished making some adjustments to the child's mind.


End file.
